Chapter 210
'''Chapter 210 is titled "0". Cover Page Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol. 25: "The Best Cooking Sauce Found". The Macro Pirates weren't lying after all. Short Summary Luffy's final attack sends Crocodile smashing through the roof of the mausoleum, through solid bedrock, and into the air, knocking over several buildings in the process. The Straw Hat Pirates rejoice over Luffy's victory over the Shichibukai. Meanwhile, Vivi tries to end the war. She begs for everyone to stop the bloodshed since all the enemies are gone, but her pleas fell on deaf ears at first. However, once it began to rain out of nowhere the people ceased fighting and began to listen to the princess, effectively ending the war. Back in the catacombs, Cobra crawls over to Luffy to thank him for defeating Crocodile, to which the latter replies "No problem" and smiles. Long Summary Luffy's final attack sends Crocodile smashing through the roof of the mausoleum, through solid bedrock, and into the air, knocking over several buildings in the process. Meanwhile, the war is still going with the Straw Hat Pirates still fighting. Sanji sees that Crocodile is sent flying through the sky and tells the others to look as well. Vivi sees Crocodile still flying from Luffy's attack. At that moment, she thinks back to the time where Luffy remarks that he will defeat Crocodile and that all he needed to do was blast him off. Back at the catacombs, Luffy starts to fall down following his attack finishing attack on Crocodile. Cobra is astonished and looks in awe wondering how it was possible for Luffy to do such a thing through so many layers of rock. Back at the surface, Straw Hats rejoice over Luffy's victory over the Shichibukai. Meanwhile, Vivi tries to end the war. She yells as loud as she can for everyone to stop the bloodshed since there are no more enemies, but no one listens to her. Suddenly, it begins to rain out of the blue, and the fighting slowly comes to a halt. Tashigi is also surprised by the rain and notices that people are starting to stop fighting. Afterwards, both Luffy and Crocodile crash into the ground at the same time. At the catacombs, Cobra asks Luffy is he is alright. On the surface, Vivi once again urges for the people to stop fighting. This time, with the help of the rain, the people start listening to her and the war finally comes to an end with Vivi saying that the nightmares have ended. The catacombs begin to collapse, unable to withstand Luffy's fury at Crocodile. As a result of the fight and poisoning he got from his fight with Crocodile, Luffy is unable to move and is very weak. Cobra goes over to Luffy and thanks him for saving his country, to which Luffy replies that it was no problem. Afterwards, more of the catacombs begin to crumble. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Rain falls on Alubarna following Crocodile's defeat. *The war in Alubarna comes to a conclusion. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 210 it:Capitolo 210 Category:Volume 23